


Все приходят к Рику

by de_maria_na



Category: Casablanca (1942), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город загадок, грехов и интриг. В Касабланке Шерлок и Джон встречаются снова.</p><p>– Он всё время играет эту проклятую песню, – сказал Джон со смешком, выуживая из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку сигарет. Он вытащил две, прикурил их, не глядя протянул Шерлоку одну.</p><p>Кроссовер с "Касабланкой" (1942)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все приходят к Рику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Comes to Rick's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931450) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



– Я говорил себе, что это не ты, – сказал Джон, усаживаясь за стойку бара рядом с Шерлоком.

– А я точно знал, что это ты, – ответил Шерлок, осушив свой бокал с коктейлем.

– Из стольких забегаловок, разбросанных по всему миру…

Впервые за четыре года они смотрели друг на друга. И улыбались. А Шерлок фыркнул, пытаясь удержать смех.

– Что же привело тебя сюда, доктор Уотсон? – у Шерлока обгорела переносица, кожа потемнела, совсем не как в Лондоне, марокканское солнце покрыло ее золотистым загаром. – Я всегда представлял, что ты к этому времени будешь командовать каким-нибудь прославленным батальоном.

– Я в списке пропавших без вести, технически, меня нет в живых, – ответил Джон. – Я был ранен, остался на поле боя, чудом сумел добраться сюда, – он кивнул бармену, подавшему ему выпивку. – Теперь я застрял здесь вместе со всеми, – он опрокинул свой бокал. – Ты?

– Та же история, если честно, – ответил Шерлок, утаскивая вишенку из бокала Джона.

Гомон бара заполнил внезапно повисшую между ними тишину. Люди болтали и смеялись слишком громко, звякали бокалы, щелкали зажигалки, и среди этого шума медленную и нежную мелодию играло пианино.

– Он всё время играет эту проклятую песню, – сказал Джон со смешком, выуживая из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку сигарет. Он вытащил две, прикурил их, не глядя протянул Шерлоку одну.

– «Одна лишь мысль о тебе…» – тихо пропел Шерлок, помешивая пальцем оставшийся в бокале лед. Он глубоко затянулся, обхватив сигарету губами.

– Я думал, что никогда тебя больше не увижу, – Джон поднес сигарету к губам и глубоко вдохнул, задержал дым в легких, а потом прерывисто выдохнул. – Я был уверен, что больше тебя не увижу. – Его пальцы на столешнице конвульсивно сжались.

– Я же всегда тебя удивлял, – сказал Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Джону. Облокотившись о стойку и подперев голову кулаком, он сделал еще одну затяжку. Помолчав, Шерлок добавил: – Я снял комнату.

– Ну, – ответил Джон. – Мы ведь почти не знакомы.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

– Я знаю, что ты военный врач, только что списанный по ранению из Северной Африки. У тебя есть сестра, которая беспокоится о тебе, но ты ей не напишешь и не дашь знать, что цел и невредим, потому что она жалкая, жестокая, мелочная алкоголичка и лучше, чтобы она считала тебя погибшим. Я знаю, что ты пьешь чай без сахара, высовываешь кончик языка, когда сосредоточен на чем-то, и подозреваешь, что твоя хромота – психосоматическая; боюсь, ты прав. – Шерлок улыбнулся, когда Джон качнул головой. – Вполне достаточно для начала, не так ли?

– Ты подмигнул.

– Прости?

– После своего небольшого выступления ты подмигнул тогда, в тот раз.

– Правда?

– Да. Сделай так снова.

Шерлок стряхнул пепел с сигареты и небрежно махнул рукой. – Я такого не помню.

– Сделай это, Шерлок, – попросил Джон, придвигаясь. – По старой памяти.

Шерлок вздохнул и подмигнул, прищелкнув языком.

– Точно, – рассмеялся Джон. – Точно как тогда.

Они умолкли опять. Шерлок блуждал взглядом по заполнившему бар множеству. – Я всё ещё… – прошептал он и нахмурился в затруднении, обрывая себя. – Я никогда не переставал…

– Я знаю, – Джон раздавил окурок. – Почему бы нам не взглянуть на эту твою комнату?

– Да, – сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь. – Да. И на следующей неделе я достану нам пропуска в Лиссабон, – он затушил сигарету в стеклянной пепельнице на стойке.

– Ты так в этом уверен… – Джон медленно заковылял в сторону гардеробной.

– Прошу тебя, Джон, – сказал Шерлок и обжег его взглядом, тут же обгоняя на пару шагов. Его глаза светились озорством и, даже пятясь, он легко раздвигал толпу. – Ты стал забывать. Я всё-таки Шерлок Холмс.

– Да, – сказал себе Джон, следуя за ним и качая головой. – Да, это ты.


End file.
